


First Morning

by SonnyDisposition



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Twincest, rated teen for suggestiveness, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: This takes place right after In Tandem, but it is not necessary to read that if you don't want to.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	First Morning

Remus is staring. 

But of course he’s staring, if you saw what he was looking at you’d stare too.

Roman. 

He’s asleep and Remus can’t help but to stare.

He’s not staring in a creepy way, at least he doesn’t think so.

It’s just that he woke up next Roman for the first time in their relationship, _their_ _relationship_ ; not just fuck buddies anymore.

He woke up before Roman did and when he blinked his eyes open, there Roman was.

There Roman was all mussed up from last night (this morning honestly) before falling asleep cuddled up.

The sun is peeking in through the curtains and Roman's facing him so the window is behind Roman illuminating his messed curls and sending soft shadows on his face.

His cute as fuck sleeping face.

So, he’s staring.

You’d do the same.

Remus’ eyes rove over Roman’s figure and he reaches his hand out to caress the back of his nails over Roman’s side.

Roman shivers as he blinks his eyes open.

A soft sleepy smile makes its way on Roman’s face as he notices Remus.

“Mm, good morning My Duke” Roman’s voice is deep with sleep; Remus is struck silent.

But that’s alright cause Roman is moving towards him, hand curled over Remus’ cheek; thumb stroking lovingly over his cheekbone.

Roman leans in to Remus to land a kiss to his lips; it breaks Remus out of his little trance.

He kisses him back, soft and sweet.

“G’mornin” he mumbles through their continued slow morning kiss, he can feel Roman’s smile on his lips before they lean away.

They both are looking at each other with sleepy lidded eyes, neither wanting to move out of the bed to start their days.

They hear the others walking around in the communal living spaces conversing with each other, music playing in a low volume from the kitchen.

Remus wonders what time it is, how long have they been sleeping for? He can smell food cooking so it must be around lunch - which means they slept for at least six hours.

Remus twines their fingers together “I like you staying the night, waking up with you is nice.”

Roman gives their entwined hands a squeeze “you’re right, we should do this more often.”

“I watched you sleep” Remus comments.

Roman laughs “did you like the view?”

“Oh, very much so” a smirks plays on his face and he moves closer to snuggle up; Roman lifts his arm for access and wraps it around Remus.

They sigh in contentment.

“How much do you think they heard?” Remus asks “I mean, it’s not like you were quiet.”

Roman scoffs mock offended “me? _You_ made most of the noise.”

“Psh, but you made the _loudest_ one” he retorts and then mimics Roman’s last moan of the night to him.

Roman hugs him to his chest tighter as if it would muffle Remus “well they definitely heard _that_ one” he hisses but gives out a laugh.

“Oh? Do you think they heard it? Maybe I should do it again just in case” he snickers when Roman pouts.

“Don’t you do it.”

Remus smiles lasciviously and lets out another loud faux moan.

“Shush you” Roman whispers, but he’s smiling.

“You can’t shut _me_ up” Remus snarks playfully.

“Oh can’t I?”

“Mmmnah I don’t think you can” he retorts in challenge, he opens his mouth to let out another moan but Roman leans in and kisses him before he can let it out fully; muffling the sound before it can be heard.

Remus isn’t even mad, this is the best way to shut him up he thinks.

Their kiss doesn’t let up either, it turns into a soft make out session; Remus at some point rolls on top of Roman to comfortably continue at a better angle.

The make out lasts for a few minutes, Remus smiles and peppers kisses in rapid succession all over Roman’s face, making him chuckle before he lays fully on Roman’s chest to lay there lazily.

Roman starts to play with Remus’ hair languidly as they just enjoy being with each other, they can do this whenever they want now and that thought makes Roman smile softly and kiss the top of Remus’ head.

“Love you” he says in a soft tone.

Remus turns his head to kiss Roman’s chest and mumbles his confession there with his own soft smile “love you too.”


End file.
